Bad night
by EveSalvatore
Summary: Bonnie se reveil dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne, mais elle n'est pas toute seul. Elle ne se souvient nullement de la nuit passée. qu'adviendra-t-il? Os avec forte possibilité de fiction. Rating T par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je vais faire vite donc voila j'ai commencer à écrire un Kennett avec une possibilité de suite si ça vous plaît.**

**Bref je m'enfonce pas dans un récit, donc bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BAD NIGHT

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Le soleil se levait, me chatouillant le visage. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux verts, avec peine. La lumière étincelante se posant sur ma peau métisse, m'éblouissait tout en me réchauffant.

J'étais allongée sur un lit très confortable, trop confortable pour être le mien.

J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux que j'avais entre temps refermés. Je me relevais dans un bond et m'adossais sur la tête de lit en bois sombre.

Je balayais du regard toute la pièce, minutieusement, en prenant mon temps. Cette dernière était décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Tout était soigneusement rangé. Une grande fenêtre, style baie vitrée, me faisait face, tout en me laissait admirer un magnifique paysage.

Mon regard se stoppa sur l'homme allongé à côté de moi. J'ouvris grand les yeux, puis me pinçais le bras pour être sur de ne pas faire un cauchemar. Non, par pitié, qu'est ce que je faisais là, dans ce lit qui n'était pas le mien avec un inconnu ?

L'homme qui partageais mon lit, enfin le lit, semblait dormie encore. Il était dos à moi, torse nu, enfin je crois, par pitié qu'il ne soit pas nu sous les draps.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure sans aire attention en admirant sa belle tignasse châtaine et son dos musclé.

- Tu mattes chérie ? me demanda l'inconnu.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle en sortant de leurs orbites. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cette voix si reconnaissable. « Seigneur, par pitié, tout le monde sauf lui, tout le monde sauf Kol » pensais je, priais je plutôt. J'avalais difficilement. Je n'aurais tout de même pas passé la nuit avec lui ?!

- Sois pas timide, me dit il, en se retournant avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Je sautais en dehors du lit, les yeux toujours autant écarquillés. J'étais figée. Que c'était il passé durant cette nuit ? Non, non et encore non je ne veux même pas savoir.

- Tu étais beaucoup moins timide cette nuit, continua-t-il d'un ton amusé en voyant que je ne disais rien.

Il sortit à son tour hors du lit. J'eus un soupire de soulagement en remarquant qu'il portait un boxer noir.

Non en faite il fallait que je saches. Seulement je n'arrêtais pas de fixer son caleçon avec insistance. « Bonnie détourne le regard voyons » pensais je. Mais rien n'y fit je continuais à le contempler. « Bonnie Bennett, détache ton put*n de regard de sa virilité ! » criais je intérieurement. Et ceci me fit réagir, je relevais les yeux vers son visage.

Il affichait toujours ce regard mi joueur mi charmeur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait volé à Damon. En tout cas ce regard était tout aussi énervant.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? m'empressais je de demander.

Apparemment ma réplique l'amusait vu qu'il se mit à rire à rire ! De moi en plus !

Ma mâchoire se serra. Je le vis tout d'un coup arrêter de glousser pour se tordre de douleur tel un petit vers ou asticot, je vous laisse le choix. Ce moment était extrêmement jouissif. Ça lui apprendra à ce moquer de moi et à se frotter à une sorcière.

- Arrêtes ! m'ordonna-t-il en criant de douleur et en se tenant la tête.

- Répond moi ou je continue ! lui dis-je fermement.

- Je t'ai rien fait, t'es venue par toi même, révéla-t-il.

Je me rapprochais de lui d'un pas assuré. Il était toujours sur le sol, à se tordre sous le martyr que je lui infligeais. Je m'accroupis à côté de l'Originel.

- Développe, exigeais-je.

- Tu es venue hier soir en pleur, commença-t-il. Il s'est rien passé, tu t'es juste endormie, continua-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté. Par pitié arrêtes ! finit-il avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Je mis fin à son supplice en arrêtant l'anévrisme. Je me relevais mais avant je le prévins.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de ça à qui que ce soit, dis je d'un ton froid. Ou je te le ferrais payer cher, très cher, précisais je.

Je partis de la villa, sans attendre de réponse. Je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

* * *

**Et voila, je sais c'est très court mais si vous voulez une suite dite le moi.**

**J'attend vos impression, vos review et tout le reste avec impatience.**

**bis**

**Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

**j'ai fini quand même par faire une suite tout d'abord merci au personne qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter, cela me fait très plaisir, par contre je ne sais pas exactement où cela va aller. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, donc bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**WhiteBlackGrey :** **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'a plu et j'epère que la suite aussi. il faut dire que j'apprends de la et bien bonne lecture à toi.**

**Johanne : hé bien voila la suite, heureuse que ma fiction te plaises j'espère que la suite assouvira ta curiosité. Donc très bonne lecture.**

**: Bon eh bien je commence à me répéter mais voila la suite. Ravi de savoir que tu aimes le début et j'espère aussi la suite . Bonne lecture.**

**Mama64 : Bonne nouvelle je continue! merci pour ton commentaire il me fait très plaisir.**

**Melissa : Je sais c'est court même trop court, mais c'était sur un coup de tête, quoi qu'il en soit voila quand même la suite, j'epère qu'elle te plaira. Par contre je trouve quand même que c'est très mal écrit par rapport à d'autres auteurs qui sont bien plus doués. enfin bref très bonne lecture à toi.**

**Salom : ****Je suis super contente que tu aimes bien cette fiction et surtout que tu la trouve bien écrit car je trouve pour ma part qu'elle aurait pu être bien mieu rédigé. et Oui doublement ravi. je te laisse donc découvrir la suite en espérent qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes espérence. bonne lecture.**

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BAD NIGHT

Chapitre 2

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je soufflais une, deux puis trois fois. Je rentrais dans ma voiture grise et claquais la porte avec fureur.

Je laissais tombais lourdement ma tête sur le guidon et tentais d'extraire la frustration qui s'accumulait en moi. Je quittais l'allée des Mikaelson avec soulagement.

Je roulais sur la route sans destination précise lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrais. Je le sortais de ma poche avec difficulté, pour regarder qui m'appelait. Sur l'écran s'affichais le numéro de Caroline. Je m'arrêtais sur le bas côté et décrochais.

- allo ?

- Bonnie mets où étais tu passée ?

- Euh je suis dans … qu'est ce qui se passe Care ? pourquoi vous me cherchais ? demandais-je.

- Damon et Stefan ont essayé de te joindre depuis une heure, on a un énorme problème Bonnie. Il faut absolument que tu nous rejoignes chez Klaus, c'est urgent Bonnie, dit-elle précipitamment, dans sa voix il y avait une pincée d'inquiétude et une louche d'angoisse.

- Chez Klaus ? répétais je incrédule. Care dit moi ce qui se passe bon sang !

- Ester est de retour, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- J'arrive, dis je avant de raccrocher.

Je fis demi tour est reparti en direction du manoir des Mikaelson. J'étais tellement ravi de retourner là bas, notez la pointe de sarcasme bien sûr.

Ester de retour, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est remise à son passe temps favori qui est l'infanticide c'est ma mère qui c'est retrouvé en vampire. Je poussais un cri de rage dans ma Ford grise.

J'arrivais sur l'allée, coupé le moteur, sortis de ma voiture en trombe et courais à vitesse quasi surhumaine vers la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse.

Je tapais dessus comme une folle.

La porte s'ouvrit, me laissant découvrir un homme, grand, brun, des beaux yeux vicieux, un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles, le tout avec un air charmeur sur le visage. Kol.

- Je te manque déjà ? m'interrogea-t-il toujours avec ce même sourire, comment faisait-il pour sourire aussi bêtement dans ce moment là ?

- Où sont les autres ? demandais-je sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question complètement débile.

- Dans le salon chéri.

Chérie ? Chérie ? Non mais il est sérieux là ? Pour qui il ce prend ce petit imbécile ?

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! dis-je d'un ton dur et plus que sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'aime pas ce surnom ? questionna-t-il d'un air surpris.

- Pas venant de ta part.

Je mis fin à la discussion et partis vers le salon. Caroline, Elena, Stefan et Damon était assis sur un canapé bien séparé du groupe en face d'eux, soit Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah puis Kol qui pris place à côté de sa sœur.

Je les observais quelques secondes, ils se regardaient tel des chiens de chasses. Je m'assis à côté de Caroline, il y avait un silence de mort, que je brisais rapidement.

- Est ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce qui se passe une bonne fois pour toute ? dis-je d'un ton ferme.

- Notre chère mère c'est remise à c'est activité infanticide, répondit l'Hybride.

- C'est à dire ? demandais-je.

- Mes hybrides l'ont vu près de Mystic Falls, expliqua Klaus.

- Et alors ? interrogeais-je.

- On risque notre peau et par ailleurs celle de ta très chère mère et de tes amis ! s'énerva Rebekah.

- Je soupirais, pourquoi n'avais je pas le droit à une vie normal ? Sans pouvoirs, ni vampires, ni loup-garou, ni hybride et surtout sans Originel.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? questionnais-je.

- On a un plan, révéla Kol un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

**Et voila je sais c'est très court, mais avec les cours ça devient compliqué surtout que j'ai une autre fiction. enfin bref, je vais essayé d'écrire le plus rapidemment la suite. si vous avez des questions ou des suggestion pour la suite ce serait avec plaisir.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes qui doivent ce balader dans le chapitre, mais le français et moi ça fait deux.**

**bis**

**Eve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je suis de retour avec un chapitre assez court, mais bon tout d'abord je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre, je l'ai donc écris quand j'étais malade donc voila il ne sera sûrement pas le meilleur que j'ai écris mais bon je vous laisse quand même lire. Donc très bonne lecture à vous tous et désolé pour les fautes.**

* * *

**WhiteBlackGrey : hey bien voilà tu vas pouvoir découvrir le fameux blanc de nos très chers vampires, donc bonne lecture à toi.**

**Mama64 : Hey hey bien sûr que j'ai coupé au bon moment. Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspense. Bref je te laisse découvrir la suite ainsi que leur fameux plan contre Ester. Bonne lecture.**

**Melissa : Merci pour ta review, Voilà la suite accompagné du plan de la troupe de vampire. Donc bonne lecture et bonne journée à toi aussi.**

**Alicia : hey une nouvelle lectrice, géniale, le plan dans ce chapitre enfin peut être … Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien prendre soin de notre très chère sorcière. Bonne lecture.**

**Salom : Et j'avais bien dit que c'était court mais cette fois tu va me haïr encore plus, car malheureusement il est encore plus court, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre. Donc très bonne lecture.**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**BAD NIGHT **

**Chapitre 3 **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- _Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? questionnais-je._

_- On a un plan, révéla Kol un sourire machiavélique._

- Attendez, laissez moi deviner, commençais je. Alors je suppose que votre plans c'est un, vous attirez Ester par je ne sais quel moyen deux je l'affaiblis ou un truc dans le genre et trois vous la tuez, N'est ce pas ? raillais-je d'avance agacé par la suite des événements.

- Humm, c'est à peu près ça, Chérie, répondit Kol avec un petit clin d'œil plus qu'énervant.

- C'était du sarcasme, précisais-je.

- Euh attendez, tu viens bien de l'appeler 'Chérie' ? demanda Caroline incrédule.

Tous les regards sont passés de Caroline à Kol. Sur les lèvres de ce dernier s'étira un sourire aguicheur. Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur. Puis enfin les têtes tournèrent vers moi.

- On peut revenir au sujet principal ? Suggérais-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous cache Bonnie ? questionna Damon, il affichait un regard suspicieux.

- Rien, claquais je.

Je n'aurais pas du répondre si vite et d'un ton sec. Son regard se rétrécie un peu plus sur moi. Il me sondait, me décodait et cela m'énervais encore plus.

- Bon, c'est quoi votre plan en détail ? tentais-je de changer de sujet.

- On peut avoir une explication avant ? interrogea Elena.

Au non, pas elle pas Elena. Je suis foutue. Je regarde Kol du coin de l'œil, il affichait toujours ce sourire arrogant. Je baissais la tête et la secouait de gauche à droite. Je m'enfonçais encore un peu plus dans mon fauteuil.

Le silence prit place. Un silence assourdissant. Kol ne disait pas un mot ce qui me surpris en premier lieu. Sauf que ce petit Originel narcissique et en plus un monstre qui passe juste son temps à me torturer.

- Bon vais je enfin connaître votre plan ou vous voulez une minute de silence en plus ? brisais-je le silence.

- Ouai … marmonna Klaus.

- Donc… insistais-je.

- C'est très simple nous on s'occupe de l'attirer … commença l'Hybride.

- Où ? le coupais je, ah moi et mais question idiotes.

- Ici, répliqua Rebekah.

- Mauvaise idée, déclara Elijah. Elle se doutera de quelque chose, exposa-t-il.

- On a qu'à la faire venir à la pension, suggéra Stefan.

Les Originels ainsi que le reste de la troupe acquiescèrent l'idée. Je pinçais mon nez. La soirée allez être très, très longue.

- Bon la phase 2 de votre plan c'est quoi ? demandais-je en soufflant.

- Tu semble bien pressée ma Bel, Quelqu'un t'attends ? questionna le benjamin des Mikealson.

- De Un ne m'appelle pas avec comme ça et de Deux pour une fois soit gentil et tais toi, par pitié, dis je sur les nerfs.

- Mais je suis un vilain garçon, murmura Kol avec ce même sourire persistant.

- Pour une fois FERME LA Kol, rugit la blonde Originel.

Le sourire qu'arborait le cadet Mikealson fana immédiatement. Ses points se serrèrent, laissant apparaître ses jointures blanchis. Son visage se crispa. Ce fut donc au tour de Rebekah de sourire. Sans doute ravi que pour une fois son jeune frère arrête de faire le pitre.

- Bon la suite je n'ai pas vraiment l'éternité devant moi.

- C'est là que tu rentres en scène, dis Klaus.

Il s'était avancé de son siège. Un verre dans sa main droite. Ses deux bras sur ses genoux. Il avait un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres et une lueur maléfique dans les yeux.

* * *

**Et voila ne me jetez pas de pierre ou autres projectiles mais la suite sera pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Chapitre 4 qui arrivera ... et bien quand je l'aurais écris, sans doute après avoir lu vos reviews.**

**donc j'attends avec impatience vos impressions, conseilles et autres.**

**Biz**

**Eve**


End file.
